


Foul language

by YeayOrNay



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 06:38:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeayOrNay/pseuds/YeayOrNay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We are not supposed to let our personal life bleed into our work one, but I've screwed up, and now I have to let our work relationship affect our personal one."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foul language

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally posted on ncisfiction.com 24/08/2010 under the psud iamMe.

I'm starting to get inpatient.

The sound of the shower greeted me as I walked in the open door. It kept me company as I walked up the stairs and into his bedroom. And it has been keeping me waiting for the last 10 minutes.

I've put the pillows and part of the comforter between my back and the headboard. Now I'm half sitting half lying in wait for Gibbs to get out of the shower. We've had a bad day and I know I have to apologize.

We are not supposed to let our personal life bleed into our work one, but I've screwed up, and now I have to let our work relationship affect our personal one.

Not long after the shower stops he enters his bedroom. He is not surprised to see me. He must have bat hearing to have heard me over the shower, or on second thought perhaps not. The stairs creak. Although the stairs are not important right now, because there is an almost naked Gibbs standing in the doorway. He has dried off, but his hair is still wet and there is a drop running down his neck. When I look at the expression of his face I realize I'm not going to get the opportunity to lick it away.

He has that bland mask on his face that he uses in interrogation, the one that doesn't give anything away while he takes all the information he wants from you.

I'm not the only one who sees the need to bring work home tonight.

He doesn't ask me why I'm here. The man is so good at reading people he probably knows it better than I do.

Walking towards me, he startles me when he rolls himself onto the bed and into my lap. It can't be this easy. Gibbs is a vindictive bastard, and there just isn't any way in Hell or anywhere else for that sake that he will let this lie. No, most likely he is just setting me up for some kind of payback.

The back of his neck is close to mine and I take the opportunity to reach out my tongue and collect the stray drop. I can feel the humming of his throat when he starts speaking. And as usual I have walked right into his trap.

“Want me to go fuck myself, do you?” He doesn't let me answer him.  
“I do that sometimes, might be the reason my eyesight is going.” There is a smirk on his face.  
“Usually happens in the shower.” His hand goes down to his cock and he starts touching himself.  
“good stress relief. Sometimes think about you. Standing on your knees in the shower. Taking me in your mouth.” He gets a firmer grip on his cock and his other hand is cradling his balls.

I start to move under him. He feels so good against my hard-on. “If there is any warm water left I can make that happen for you” I try to make my voice seductive as I bite his ear, and move my arms up to take him in my hands. I am cut of.

“Hands to yourself DiNozzo, and keep your mouth shut. You asked for this.”

I obey him and put my now clenched fists down on the bed.

“I think of you pressed against the shower wall as I fuck you. Think of those noises you make.”

 

“Sometimes I take my time. Usually here. Sometimes in the basement.” Suddenly he lets me participate anyway. His fingers goes up to my mouth. I automatically lick them, before they enter. I get them as wet as I possibly can. He slides down an inch or two and the friction feels so good against me. He lifts his legs up and start playing with his hole as he keeps slowly jacking himself.

Damn, he looks so good and I want to get up and take over for the fingers that keeps disappearing into him. I start moving upwards but he is heavy against me and one hand lets go of his cock to grasp mine. He moves my hand to his thigh and I think I get the message. I grip one thigh in each hand, pull them a bit further back, a bit farther apart and then I hold them there. Supporting him so he wont get a cramp from the position, and trapping both my hands so I can't join in.

“Took me a long time to discover I liked this.”  
“Probably never would have known if it wasn't for-”  
“one of my wives, not telling you which one.”

That has me puzzled. I have this fantasy of Gibbs loosing his cherry to some fellow soldier in the corps. It's a good fantasy. Starring a young Gibbs with innocent blue eyes, and a slightly older very butch man in a uniform.

I have never been good at keeping quiet “How the Hell did that happen? Your wife just show up one day with a strap on, or was she into the the whole He, She and Him thing? ”

The hand leaves his cock again and swats me more or less in the back of my head. It doesn't hit perfectly since I have my head against the headboard.

“Wanted her to let me enter by the back door. Eventually said she would if I tried it too. Though she was kidding, had to keep my word when I realized she wasn't.” His hand is back on his cock.  
“I liked it, she didn't”

He is breathing hard. His skin is still warm and moist, but now it is no longer from the shower.

“Mostly when I do this I fantasize about you lying behind me. Ready to take me...” The breathing is so hard there are long pauses between the words. I clench his thighs in my hand, so hard it must leave bruises.

“Oh God. Did this for years. Never thought I could have you.” The words are coming out of him short and fast. They are turning me on so bad, all I want is to turn him over and sink into him.

But it is to late. I watch as his chest turns red, as the familiar vain in his neck starts pounding. His cock starts twitching and he shoots all over his stomach. I have been kneading his thighs, but now I let go of them and turn his head against mine.

He is all mellow after coming, and he gives me a long sensuous kiss. I am all worked up and start sucking his tongue. I rub myself against him. I'm so hard. I'm dying for a release. Suddenly the friction lets up and Gibbs moves out of the bed?

“Huh?” is all I am able to utter in this condition.

“DiNozzo ” There is a satisfied grin in his face. “ You can go fuck yourself”

The smile fades and he looks very serious. He is my boss again, not my lover

“Talk to me like that at work again and I'll fire you.”

He turns and walks out of the room.


End file.
